narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha
Secondary infobox image for edo tensei? Does anyone else find it appropriate for characters who have been reincarnated? --Mandon (talk) 06:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Is it better to open a new discussion about putting another image in the infobox for the reincarnated characters like Itachi, Madara, Asuma and Zabuza? http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 06:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really see the point, a reincarnated shinobi looks exactly the same as when they keeled over and pegged it, apart from the eyes, so it'd be pointless. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 06:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I knew this day was coming. It is not necessary to add pictures of what persons look like when they are reincarnated. The point of adding secondary images is for persons who have had significant changes in appearance i.e. the Konoha 11, Inari and even Tazuna, not for people who come back to like with cracked greyed skin and black irides. It isn't necessary.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Orochimaru's statement Orochimaru may have said Itachi was stronger than himself, but had already been stripped of most of his powers by Hiruzen at that point, so wouldn't it be more valid to note that his statement came only after his loss of his arms? The Fox King(The Fox King 15:45, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) :You are assuming that Orochimaru was taking into account his weakened state. We mention what was said and leave it at that without any concessions.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) He had just beforehand noted his weakened state and then he said that after they began to discuss Itachi. Its still not exactly valid to just have whats there. The Fox King(The Fox King 19:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) He says Itachi is stronger than him because of their scuffle back when he left Akatsuki. He wasn't mentioning his weakened state. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I said he mentioned his weakened state right before he said that, not during it, and he only said that after he lost his arms. His scuffle with Itachi hadn't been revealed yet and he didn't reference it, so therefore it seems more valid to at least note he had lost most of his power by the time he said Itachi was stronger than him. The Fox King(The Fox King 19:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) No need to. Him having lost his arms or not, he says himself Itachi is STRONGER than him, if he would of included his arms being lost he would of said something along the lines of "In my current state.. Itachi is stronger than me" but he didn't now did he? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : There's no real point of saying what he might have said '''if. These are just manga characters, people, Kishi the brain behind them. Orochimaru said what he said, its not up for us to decide whether he meant with or without his arms. We just record what he said and take him at his word. That's all we, as readers, can do. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox' 02:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Itachi and Kisame's first meeting Why is it that Itachi and Kisame's first meeting happened before the Uchiha Clan Massacre? In the chapter which was used as reference for that meeting, Kisame said that he had heard the rumours about Itachi slaughtering the Uchiha Clan. How could that have been if Itachi had yet to do it?--JOA20 (talk) 16:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, that's a mistake. Feel free to fix it. ^_^ Seelentau 愛議 17:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then. Done ^_^--JOA20 (talk) 17:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Well I thought you guys might appreciate this. It seems he was 170cm tall at age 13... tall for Naruto age standards. 13yr old Itachi http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/11/kaisou.jpg Edo Tensei Itachi http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/11/itachi1.jpg ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:36, November 29, 2013 (UTC)